I'm not Afraid of You
by whytoojay
Summary: Lita/Jericho fic. Heyman seems to have a thing against Lita. Why he seems to hate her is the mystery
1. Chapter 1

Title- I'm not Afraid Of You  
  
Author- Moi [Dani]  
  
Email-mochasoul13@hotmail.com  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Disclaimer-All Characters Belong to the WWE  
  
Spoilers-none  
  
Notes- Idea popped into my head, hope you like it.  
  
Summary—Lita/Jericho fic. Heyman seems to have a thing against Lita. Why he seems to hate her is the mystery  
  
  
  
It was the perfect opportunity. Heyman was distracting the ref, and both Hardy's were down. This was her cue, she was to do the hurricanrana on Brock, and quickly exit the ring. Lita quickly jumped onto the ring apron, and climbed onto the top turnbuckle. She stayed there perched, waiting for Brock to turn around. A second later, Lita was on Brock's shoulders, screaming. This wasn't in the script; he was to take the hurricanrana. Instead, she ended up getting the triple powerbomb, leaving Lita on the verge of consciousness. She couldn't remember what happened, but she did hear the bell ring. Lita opened her eyes and saw Matt. She was being carried backstage, with Jeff following behind them. Lita felt the curtain brush against her arm.  
  
"Alright Matt, I'll take it from here."  
  
Lita smiled. It was Jericho, her newfound love. Matt put her on her feet, and almost immediately was wrapped in Jericho's arms.  
  
"You alright, I saw what happened."  
  
"Uhh, yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"Good"  
  
Lita loved being in his arms, absolutely loved it. She felt so safe, and comfortable.  
  
"Uh oh." Jericho murmured.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Here comes Big Mac"  
  
Lita turned her head and saw Vince storming through the narrow hallways. He was livid, and Lita was glad. She knew who he was looking for. Brock and Paul. Vince passed the two, and continued to walk down the hallways. Both she and Jericho smirked when they heard the sound of a slamming door echoing through the hallways.  
  
  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Er, Brock thought he'd spice up the match a little." Paul squeaked.  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO! BOTH YOU AND I KNOW LITA DID NOT DESERVE THAT. IF YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT OFF AGAIN, I PROMISE YOU, YOU BOTH WILL BE FIRED!" It looked like the vein in Vince's head was about to pop.  
  
"Yessir"  
  
Vince left the room still obviously pissed. Paul turned to Brock.  
  
"You did good Lesnar, too bad we can't continue to punish her for what she did."  
  
  
  
The show was over, and there was a knock on Jericho's door.  
  
"Yeah, come in."  
  
The door knob turned, and the door opened. Lita walked in, her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"As always."  
  
Jericho stood, grabbed his bag and met Lita at the doorframe. She took his hand and laced their fingers together. Jericho smiled, and they walked outside to the parking lot. Jericho put their bags in the trunk as Lita slowly got into the passenger side. Her lower back was killing her. She figured she'd take a couple of painkillers once at the hotel. The hotel…she needed a good nights rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title- I'm not Afraid Of You  
  
Author- Moi [Dani]  
  
Email-mochasoul13@hotmail.com  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Disclaimer-All Characters Belong to the WWE  
  
Spoilers-none  
  
Notes- Idea popped into my head, hope you like it.  
  
Summary—Lita/Jericho fic. Heyman seems to have a thing against Lita. Why he seems to hate her is the mystery  
  
  
  
Lita woke up, feeling a lot better than she felt last night. She smiled. She was wrapped in Chris' arms. Lita looked at the clock...7:30. Way too early. She drifted back to dream once again. The next time she awoke, she was along in the bed. Chris was in the shower. It was 9:30 this time. She laid back in bed, and dozed off once more.  
  
"Come on Lita, get your sweet ass up, now!"  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"I don't care. If you don't get outta bed right this instant, I'll be forced to take drastic actions to make you."  
  
Lita giggled.  
  
"And those drastic measures would be?"  
  
"Well, if I told you, you'd be able to prepare yourself."  
  
"Forget it then, I'm goin back to sleep." Lita paused. "Wait a minute…Chris, why is the shower still running?" It was too late, she was already over his shoulder, and before she knew it, she was being showered with freezing cold water.  
  
"Chris Jericho, you are so DEAD!"  
  
Lita stood and decided to seize the moment and have a shower. She quickly stripped, and changed the temperature of the water. 20 minutes later Lita walked to her bag, and grabbed new clothes. She quickly changed, and looked around the room. No Chris.  
  
"He's probably downstairs." She muttered to herself. It was Tuesday, SmackDown tapings. Lita grabbed her jacket and left the hotel room. She walked down the halls, and stopped at the elevator.  
  
"Well hey there Liiiita."  
  
Lita shuddered.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Paul?"  
  
"You know, you're one tough girl. I mean, one would think you'd be laid up in the hospital after what happened last night."  
  
"Paul, leave me alone."  
  
"Aww, don't be like that Lita."  
  
Lita turned around, sneering at Paul and his lapdog Lesnar.  
  
"Hm, you two share a room don't you? It's no wonder Lesnar here is your little bitch. I'd hate to think about what goes on behind closed doors."  
  
Before she knew it, she was being pinned to the wall by Brock. She was staring him cold in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not scared of you."  
  
"Oh you're not? Why don't we see if Brock here can change that"  
  
A chill ran through her body, Brock lifted her higher. She had to be at least 6 feet off the ground.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Brock…"  
  
Before she knew it, Lita was back on the ground. Lesnar and Paul were stumbling in the other direction. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys." Lita smiled.  
  
"Anytime." Christian helped Lita up off of the ground.  
  
"What the hell is up with those two? Why did Lesnar have you up against the wall?" Edge questioned.  
  
Lita smirked. "I think I may have broughten that one upon myself."  
  
"Oh, do tell"  
  
The elevator doors opened up, and the three entered. As they were going down, Lita retold the situation. Both smirked.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if something was going on between them…" Edge snidely said.  
  
Lita and Christian rolled their eyes and the doors opened once more.  
  
"Ladies first" both men chirped.  
  
Lita giggled and walked out into the hotel lobby where Jericho was sitting, reading the paper. She walked across the lobby and stood in front of Jericho, who was now smirking.  
  
"You are SO going to pay for that cold shower."  
  
"Oh, am I?"  
  
"Yes, you ARE."  
  
Jericho quickly pulled Lita into his lap and planted a kiss on her.  
  
"Aww, look at the two love birds." Edge practically sang.  
  
"You know, little Miss Lita almost got herself in more shit with Lesnar and Heyman."  
  
Jericho's blue eye's met hers. She winced, she could see it in his eyes. He was serious.  
  
"Lita, you gotta be careful. I don't want you getting yourself hurt. Last night was bad enough, and you're lucky you weren't seriously injured."  
  
Lita sighed. "I know, but I couldn't resist! Sure, I probably shouldn't have said what I said…"  
  
"What exactly did you say?"  
  
Edge and Christian looked at each other.  
  
"You boys wanna tell it?"  
  
Edge and Christian both nodded their heads vigorously and began to tell the story. After they were finished, Jericho was shaking his head.  
  
"I must admit, that was a rather good, darling."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"But it makes me wonder…Why does Heyman have this thing against you?"  
  
"Maybe he's just jealous of you and her." Edge suggested.  
  
"No, he'd be hitting on Lita if he was jealous…"  
  
Lita shuddered.  
  
"There's gotta be something more than meets the eye. We've gotta figure this out."  
  
Lita, Edge and Christian nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I'm hungry, how bout we get some food?"  
  
Edge nodded, "Sounds good to me."  
  
"I was talking about me and Lita."  
  
Both Christian and Edge put on their puppy faces. Lita almost laughed as she looked at the two.  
  
"Aww look at their faces, how can you not resist them Chris?" Lita then joined in with the two brothers.  
  
"Come on Chris, you know you wanna bring em with us."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pwease, you don't wanna make these two grown men cry do you?"  
  
"Actually, I'd find it rather amusing if they did."  
  
Edge and Christian's puppy faces turned into glares, directed at Jericho.  
  
Lita laughed, and looked back to Jericho, waiting for a response.  
  
"Fine, they can come."  
  
A smile came across both Edge and Christian's faces and Jericho rolled his eyes. Lita grabbed Jericho's hand and began to walk with him.  
  
"I promise, I'll make this time up to you later." Jericho nodded, then turned around facing the two brothers.  
  
"Now, I was kind enough to let you come with us, and since I was there's gonna be a couple of rules. First, absolutely NO starting a food fight, and secondly, no making asses of yourselves."  
  
"But Daaadddd, that's what we do best!" Christian whined. Lita laughed which brought smile to Jericho's face. Today was going to be a good day. 


End file.
